


A Fort Out of Sheets

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had spent far too much money on this room to not sleep in the bed but Kurt wasn’t complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fort Out of Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I know you usually write angst (and you’re fantastic at it!) so I thought I’d send you a fluffy prompt. Klaine are on their honeymoon and Blaine being the goober he is, suggests they build a pillow/blanket fort (like in the line from Teenage Dream) and maybe they have sex in it, or they just cuddle and are adorable. It’s up to you.

The bungalow was so beautiful. 

It sat right on the beach with huge doors that opened right up to the ocean. The closest bungalow was down the beach and the king bed was covered in a huge downy white comforter. 

Which was now on the floor. 

“Honey, we can’t really go to sleep when all our sheets are spread across the floor,” Kurt raised his eyebrows at his husband who grinned back. “And I was really excited about using that bed.”

“Let’s make a pillow fort! We can pull the mattress onto the floor and string up some sheets,” Blaine poured him a glass of champagne. 

“A pillow fort?” Kurt sipped from his glass as Blaine jumped across the mattress and tried to not spill his drink. “Are we five?”

“We flew to Hawaii and got drunk on the beach,” Blaine sang, slightly out of tune as he tossed one of the couch cushions at Kurt who caught it clumsily. “Got a bungalow and built a fort out of sheets. I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece. I’m complete.”

“Blaine,” Kurt rolled his eyes and lined the mattress with the couch cushions. 

“Let’s go all the way tonight,” Blaine’s eyes sparkled as he danced to the music, tying one end of the sheet to the lamp. “No regrets, just love.” 

“You’re such a dork,” Kurt laughed and Blaine opened the huge doors, opening the room up to the beach. The sun had set long ago and the cool ocean air made the sheet ripple. 

Kurt waited until Blaine put his glass down before he tackled him onto the mattress. They both shrieked with laughter and wrestled for a few minutes before they met in a deep kiss. 

They had spent the entire day lounging on the beach, soaking up the sun, and Kurt could still feel the heat radiating off of Blaine’s tanned skin. 

“It’s so unfair that you tan and I just burn,” he grumbled against his lips and Blaine laughed.

“Remember that long nap you took? Well I decided to sunbath without some…layers…so I got tan everywhere,” Blaine kissed along his jaw. 

Kurt teasingly grabbed a handful of hair and tugged a little. “You little minx, you should have woken me up.”

Blaine grinned at him and they met in a long, lingering kiss. Kurt reached down to thread their fingers together, loving the way their wedding rings rubbed against each other. He let out a scream as Blaine ran his other hand along his ticklish side. 

“Are you going to keep teasing me or are you going to let me see your tan,” Kurt reached down to undo the tie on Blaine’s pajama pants and kissed him as Blaine lifted his hips. The pajama pants slipped easily off and Kurt pushed his own clothes off as well. 

“My husband is so hot,” Blaine grinned up at him and Kurt felt something warm fill his chest. 

“Not as hot as my husband,” he said back and Blaine hummed. 

“I don’t know. Have you met my husband? He’s this beautiful marble statue with eyes like the most glorious ocean,” Blaine let out a dramatic sigh. 

“Really? Because mine has skin like caramel and eyes like gold,” Kurt giggled against his lips and kissed him. 

They kissed slowly for several long minutes, not rushed or hurried in the least. An ocean breeze blew through the open door and Kurt reached up to brush his fingers along Blaine’s cheek. 

“I am so glad I married you,” Blaine whispered. 

“Best decision I ever made was saying yes to you,” Kurt pressed their foreheads together. 

Their skin was salty from the ocean and slightly tacky as they rocked against each other. The crashing of waves on the shore mixed with their heavy breathing, which only grew louder as Kurt prepped him. 

They had sex in every possible way. They had sex as awkward virgins, blushing and trembling. They had angry sex, eyes blazing and hands too firm. They had rough sex, laughing over bruises and hickies afterwards. 

This was Kurt’s favorite. They were rocking slowly, savoring each other like the most precious thing on earth. They bodies shook and arched into each other as they chased their pleasure. They rose and crashed together until they lay there, shivering as the breeze hit their sweaty skin. 

“This blanket fort was so stupid,” Kurt giggled and Blaine stretched out on the mattress. 

“Really?” He sat up and retrieved their champagne. “Then you’re going to be very disappointed about our sexy pillow fight later.”


End file.
